Car wash
by ayayayayaya
Summary: Apa yang Jung Yunho lakukan setelah melamar pacarnya ,Chami di mobil miliknya. Cekidot. Homin (Yunho x girl Changmin) story. go go Homin shipper


"Car Wash"  
Proudly presented by : ayakakoichi  
Pairing : HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)  
Length :1 of 1  
Rated : M FOR MESUM,PEMIRSAH  
Warn : Girl!Changmin, typos,alur yang terlalu cepat,bahasa yg acakadul.

Sumarry: Apa Yang dilakukan oleh yunho setelah melamar Chami?...First night yg terlalu awal. cekidot

gadis berumur 23 tahun berambut sebahu terlihat tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantornya setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya. Kemudian datang mobil ferarri merah yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pria tampan. Ah ! ,bukan hanya tampan. Tapi TAMPAN SEKALI,senyumannya bisa membuatmu melayang. Namun anehnya gadis itu,Shim Chami, Menyambut kekasihnya dengan wajah ngambek dan hampir menangis

"Hai angel,lama nunggu?. Maaf tadi macet di tol,jangan ngambek dong"

"JUNG YUNHO,KAU TAU INI SUDAH KALI KE 35 KALI KAMU TELAT JEMPUT. UDAH,KITA GA JADI KENCAN AJA !. 2 jam tau nggak nungguin %&&&%$*^$#'' omel Chami sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tahu sang kekasih marah,Jung Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya untuk menenangkan sang pacar dan menuntunnya ke dalam mobil. Tak lupa memberi kecupan di bibir manis Chami,namun sepertinya masih ada perasaan kesal di hati mobilpun,Yunho berusaha menenangkan Chami. Namun hanya mendapat respon diam dari sang kekasih tercinta.

(Di tengah perjalanan)

"Yunho,Aku pengen putus"

Sontak Yunho langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dan langsung memeluk Chami erat.

"kenapa bilang gitu sayang,kita 7 tahun pacaran..terus mau putus gitu aja. GAK BISA,dan aku gak bakal rela. Kita janji Nikah kan"

"Kita nikah kamu masih tetap kaya gini,aq juga ga tahan.7 tahun pacaran putus-sambung 15 kali, tapi kebiasaan ngaretmu ga berubah. kita udah Aq turun disini aja !".

Saat Chami akan keluar dari mobil,Yunho pun segera menarik tangan Chami hingga terduduk kembali di kursi penumpang. Dan segera mengunci pintu penumpang depan.

"alasan apapun aku gak mau putus,sampe kita nikah,sampe kita tua aku Cuma mau Shim Chami" Yunho membujuk Chami dan ia mengangguk. Mereka kemudian lanjutkan perjalanan ke Rumah mewah Yunho.

Yunho Dan Changmin berpacaran sejak SMA. Saat itu Yunho adalah kakak kelas Changmin,Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika dilangsungkan Orientasi siswa baru Mirin High School. Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang,Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan Cinta Chami hingga 7 tahun lamanya. Walaupun Chami belasan kali meminta putus,Yunho tetap bersikukuh tidak akan berpaling dari Chami. Orang tua mereka sendiri sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk melaksanakan pernikahan secepatnya. Namun sifat Chami yang kekanakan dan tak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan Yunho,ia masih pikir pikir dulu untuk menikah.

(Kembali ke Mobil Yunho)

Selama perjalanan Yunho tak hentinya menggenggam tangan Chami,sementara itu Chami hanya cemberut menghadapi tingkah Yunho.

"kita kemana?" tanya Chami

"Ke Rumahku,kamu ga bakal pulang malam ini"

"t-tapi Yun ini sudah malam?,YAH PULANGKAN AKU. AKU KESEL SAMA KAMU TITIK"

"nggak bisa,kamu pokoknya diem dan harus ikut" Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Chami.

Beberapa saat,mereka tiba di sebuah rumah mewah dan disebelahnya terdapat bangunan yang cukup besar dengan peralatan bengkel mobil dan cuci mobil. Di depan terdapat papan dengan tulisan "Jungshim carwash and car service"

Changmin ternganga.

"Yun,apa ini?,kenapa tiba-tiba dirumahmu ada bengkel dan carwash?"

Yunho masih tak menjawab,ia hanya terus tersenyum. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam bengkel,lalu membuka pintu jendela mobil.

"ini untuk masa depan kita,aku mau setelah kita menikah kita sama sama ngurusin bengkel dan carwash ini. Papa sudah buru buru pengen punya menantu secepatnya. 7 tahun itu lama dan aku gak rela kehilangan kamu sekali lagi ataupun kamu diambil cowok lain. Aku tau aku tukang ngaret,ceroboh,suka telat. Tapi kalo kita menikah,aku janji bakal berubah. My princess,my queen,my sweet bambi. Please say something,will you marry me?" Yunho menunjukkan kotak perhiasan dengan cincin emas putih dan berlian didalamnya.

"..."

"Minah?"

"..."

"kenapa diam?"

"i-ini mendadak sekali Yun..."

"aku sengaja bikin kejutan. Orang tua kita udah sama-sama pengen kita cepet nikah,plis Minah" Sebelum Chami akan menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho langsung melumat bibir Chami dengan agresif.

"Y-yun hmmmph s-stoooph"

"shut up and enjoy,mrs Jung Yunho"

"Kita (kiss) nikah (kiss) minggu depan,aku sudah bilang papa. Tonight is our first night princess" Yunho lalu merobek kemeja atasan Chami dan menyerang leher Chami.

"besok aku belikan yang lebih bagus" Yunho melanjutkan gerilya ciuman di tubuh Chami. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati ini semua. tanpa sadar Chami mulai berdesah-desah tanda tubuhnya mulai rileks. Tubuh Chami mulai dipenuhi kiss mark,Chami sampai terpejam menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Tangan Yunho meraba tubuh Chami dan mulai meraba pengait bra yang di pakai chami dan melepasnya,Yunho meremas dengan seduktif gunung kembar milik Chami.

"aaaah Yu-Yunhoooo"

"shut up,angel. Aaaahh " Yunho mengulum nipple merah Chami. Tanpa sadar tangan Yunho membuka paksa rok kerja Chami dan

Tanpa sadar tangan Yunho membuka resleting Rok Chami dan menurunkan CD G-string pink menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berkonsentrasi ke bagian tubuh bawah Chami dan memandang wajah wanita idamannya itu seperti macan kelaparan. Kemudian Yunho mengintruksikan Chami yang sudah mulai _turned on_ dan wajahnya memerah karena payudaranya terekspos di depan sang kekasih untuk pindah ke kursi belakang. Yunho dengan ganas menyerang leher Chami dan memenuhi dengan butterfly kiss di seluruh tubuh Chami. Tak lama,Chami mulai berubah agresif dan menyuruh Yunho melepas semua pakaiannya. Yunho pun dengan sigap melepaskan semua. Dasi kerja yang ia pakai digunakan untuk mengikat tangan Chami. Yunho segera mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi ke kewanitaan Chami tanpa persiapan atau fingering terlebih dahulu..

"Miiinaaah…ahhh" Yunho mendesah ketika ia mulai mempercepat gerakan penisnya sambil meremas-remas payudara Chami. Sementara itu,Chami menggigit bibirnya,menahan menahan sakit. Gerakan Yunho semakin bersemangat sampai sampai mobil itu bergoyang (?) keras. Yunho semakin bersemangat . tak hentinya ia mencari dan melumati bibir manis Chami yg sudah menjadi candunya selama bertahun tahun sambil memijat lembut payudara Chami. ,ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan disambut cukup agresif oleh Chami.. Yunho pun juga semakin tak tahan memendam hasrat untuk mempercepat gerakan "little buddy" nya.. Chami merasakan tubuhnya terhentak keras sampai sampai ia tak bisa berbibicara,menahan air mata kesakitan (?)

"all of yours are mine,Jung Chami" ujar Yunho disela sela ciuman.

(NC SKIP)

Tak terasa hampir 2 jam pasangan kekasih itu bercumbu di mobil. Keduanya berkeringat,stamina Yunhopun masih kuat untuk memuaskan Chami lebih Jauh. detik terakhir Yunho menghujamkan kuat-kuat miliknya yang semakin membengkak (?) dan membuat Chami mencapai orgasme berkali-kali hingga lemas.

dengan keringat masih membasahi kedua tubuh mereka,Yunho membalikkan posisi Chami hingga di atas tubuhnya

"gomawo angel,saranghae"

"Nado ,maaf aku tadi marah marah. lets get married !"

Lalu Chami tertidur dipelukan Yunho,diikuti dengan Yunho. Tangan mereka saling bertautan seakan tak ingin berpisah.

Beberapa bulan setelah car sex tersebut,Chami dinyatakan hamil 2 minggu dan mereka melangsungkan pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan di rumah keluarga Jung. setelah hampir 9 bulan mengandung,Chami melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar yang diberi nama Jongin dan Taemin. Keluarga kecil Jung Yunho pun menjadi keluarga yang sakinah,mawaddah, warohmah (?) XD

FIN

Huaaaa jadi jugaaa XDDDDDD. maafkan fic ff yang superfail ini,ncnya ga terlalu detail krn author masih polos XDDD *digiles* comment buat yang pengen comment,kalo ga juga gapapa ^^ '


End file.
